Application is made for purchase of a Becton-Dickinson fluorescence activated cell sorter (FACS 440) and accessories. The principal investigator and associate investigators would be the main users of the cell sorter; however, other Cornell University scientists would also make use of the requested instruments. All have needs for preparative sorting or analysis of living cells, cell components, or particles. The requested cell sorter would be located in a new laboratory at the James A. Baker Institute for Animal Health. The laboratory would be staffed and provisioned expressly for cell and particle sorting. It would operate as a central University resource. Aside from the basic instrument, various operating accessories and data processing components are requested. The latter would be dedicated to the cell sorter, and would significantly increase the efficiency and versatility of the instrument. The cell sorter and related components would be operated by a full time, especially trained electronics technician under the direction of a users committee. Operating costs of the laboratory, including the technician's salary, supplies and depreciation of major instrument components would be charged to the users on a uniform fee-for-service basis. The proposed Flow Cytometry Laboratory has been given high priority by the University in its strategy to integrate biotechnology into its research and teaching programs. Should Cornell be successful in its effort to establish a Biotechnology Institute on the Ithaca campus, the University would provide additional staff support for the new Laboratory.